The main objective of this Master Agreement is to evaluate inhibitors or potential inhibitors of any stage of carcinogenesis in whole animal models where cancer is induced. In this Master Agreement order the purpose is to identify combinations of compounds which inhibit azoxymethane induced colon cancer in male rats.